


Demon and the Beast

by W4nderingStar



Series: This is Halloween [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Betting, Biting, Collars, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Halloween AU, Halloween Skins for characters, Humiliation, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Now we get to see what everyone else was up to, Public Sex, Sass off the charts, Succubus Lena Oxton, The Princes return!, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Wraith Gabriel Reyes, bitchiness off the chairs, dog insults, enemies to frenemies, going in dry, knots, leashs, light master/dog play, mentions of graphic violence but none happen, takes bets on relationships, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: After a successful All Hallows, the Prince of Demons must endure what comes next: his fellow princes making fools of themselves. But one prince in particular draws his ire, as he always has for untold years.





	Demon and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all!
> 
> And hello McHanzo fans! If you are feeling a little lost on what's happening, there are two other Reaper76 pieces that take place before this one. But if you just roll with the Halloween theme, you can read this as a stand alone story.

**Demon and the Beast**

 

Control.

 

It was what set demons above all other beings. Where others gave into base impulses, demons rose above, holding themselves to a higher standard. Hanzo prided himself on control of his emotions. His powers. His urges. He was a master of the world around him, as he proved every year on All Hallows, when the souls of mortals were ripe to be plucked. Every year he presented his king with the exact magic required of him. No more. No less. Never once did he slip. Perfection was an art he had refined to a science. All Hallows was the perfect stage to display everything that made him a better Prince than the rest.

 

But what followed the Tribute Ceremony was his antithesis. The Debauchery. Hanzo sat at the hundred foot table—like he did every year since becoming a prince—sipping his wine and ignoring his so-called equals. Ana and Reinhardt, the two oldest princes, sat at either head of the table, enjoying the feast. Hanzo sneered at the spread the invisible spirits had created. Human flesh. Animal. Souls unripe and useless for anything other than consumption. He cared for none of it. He hunted and killed his own meals. To have his food handled by someone else was unfathomable.

 

It didn't bother the others. They cavorted around the massive dining hall, little better than the beasts they dominated or the base impulses they embodied. The only one that had a valid excuse was Winston. He was an actual animal. 

 

Hanzo slipped his wine again, raking his gaze over the gathered rabble. Lúcio lead his siren choir in song, filling the room with their racket. Zarya brawled with Bastion, breaking decor, windows, and toppling candelabras. Childish. Angela sat further down the table, idly sampling the jellied human tongues as she read her book. Sitting beside her, Sayta wove a new cloak of shadows, as if the Prince of Shadows didn't have thousands already. How many did she need?

 

The most offensive, however, was Genji. Currently—to Hanzo's disgust—he swung from the massive wrought iron chandelier, drunkenly stripping off his clothing and tossing the pieces down to Hana and Mei who hooted at him, encouraging more of the uncontrolled behavior. He shamed all demons, acting instead like he was the Prince of Madness. Hanzo sipped his drink again. Control. His temper would not get the better of him. He was better than it.

 

“Oi, Horny!” Lena appeared from nowhere, grabbed one of his horns, and gave it a playful tug. “Lighten up! It's Debauchery!”

 

Hanzo jerked his head away, slashing open the succubus' palm. “Do not touch me.”

 

Lena mock-whined and plopped down in the seat beside him. “ _ So _ sensitive,” she drawled, inspecting her bloody palm as the wound closed. “You'd be less uptight if you got laid, love.”

 

“Who says I haven't?” Hanzo scoffed.

 

Lena smiled at him, her stubby little fangs a mockery of what a real demon's should be. “A succubus knows these things.”

 

“Sex is a base need that I have no use of,” Hanzo dismissed. “I am above such things.”

 

“You high class demons and your pride,” Lena chuckled. She leaned back in her chair, kicking up her feet on the table. “Sex is fun. If you'd try it, you'd know.”

 

“Your powers have no hold over me, succubus.” 

 

“I know. But meddling is fun. It'll just take the right push.” She clucked her tongue at him. “Genji was easy. You're far more fun of a challenge.”

 

Hanzo leered at her. “You will not win against me, child.”

 

“I'm not doing anything. Just making conversation.”

 

The main entryway doors burst open and a pack of wolves surged into the dining hall. Angela yanked her book away. Satya picked up a plate of braised rabbit hearts and removed herself from the table. The mangy wolves snapped food off of plates, overturned serveware, worked their way down the table, biting everything in reach. 

 

Hanzo snarled at a massive brown and white wolf that reached for his plate. The beast glared back at him with its one remaining eye, jaws open, saliva dripping from yellowed teeth. Hanzo called upon his power. His fangs and horns extended as his dragon blood rose to the surface.

 

“Bessie get down,” Lena said. “Or you'll be dragon food.”

 

The wolf's gaze darted to Lena, then back to Hanzo. He smiled. Raw wolf might be a stringy, but feeding off an alpha predator was always satisfying. The beast turned and hopped off the table.

 

“ _ Hola _ , bitches!” Jesse shouted from the doorway.

 

Hanzo's upper lip curled. Genji was no longer the most offensive thing in the room. The pack of wolves scattered off the table, going back to their alpha and circling around him and new girl that walked beside him. 

 

Hanzo appraised her with a cold eye. She was tall, with smooth, umber-colored skin. Her eyes were so brown they were nearly as black as her hair. She’d wrapped a swath of red cloth around herself. It looked like the curtains from the foyer. How crude. She didn't look like Jesse's usual taste in bitches, namely; she lacked four feet and a pelt. Why had he chosen to make her a King's Hound?

 

“This here's what we like to call Debauchery,” Jesse said, putting his arm around her shoulders. “It's a big, wild party for celebrating and blowing off steam after a long spring slumber and fun Halloween.”

 

Hanzo made a point not to look at the Prince of Man-beasts as he dropped into a chair on the opposite side of the table.

 

“The hot little number with the tight jeans and see through shirt is Lena.”

 

“'ello!” Lena chimed.

 

“And the one that looks like he has something sharp jammed up his ass is The Shrew.”

 

Hanzo barely turned his head to shoot a glare at Jesse and his new girl. She looked ready to piss herself with fright. As she should. Jesse had a “what are you going to do about it?” smirk on his face that Hanzo wanted to claw off.

 

“I am Shimada Hanzo, Prince of Demons. If you cross me, I will eat your still beating heart straight from your chest cavity.”

 

The girl's eyes widened. Jesse yawned and made no attempt to hide his rudeness. Hanzo bristled.

 

“Don't listen to him, Fareeha darlin'. He's a loner that don't do much worth mentioning. Best just ta let him brood in his dark corner.”

 

“I suppose to a lazy mutt who spends his time fucking his way through Winston's minions, work doesn't seem worth mentioning.” Hanzo sipped his drink, savoring the way the smile slipped so easily from Jesse's lips.

 

“All work and no play has made the Shrew a very dull demon,” Jesse shot back at him.

 

Hanzo snarled at the childish nickname that he had never fully shaken off. Two could play that game. Casually, Hanzo set his wine aside. “The King did not adopt us all. Lucky for a stray like you, he made life easy.”

 

Jesse’s lips peeled back, showing his bone-crushing fangs. Hanzo sneered and shrugged at the werewolf’s little display. 

 

“Girls, girls,” Lena laughed. “You’re both pretty. Come on, it’s Debauchery. We’re supposed to have fun.” 

 

Jesse scoffed. “Who can have fun with the Prince of Buzzkill around?” He waved at Hanzo. “Lena, would you bite the bullet already and fuck him so he doesn’t ruin the fun for the rest of us?” 

 

“As if something as paltry as copulation could dissuade me from the pleasure of provoking you.” He flashed Jesse a smile. “Shall I repeat that in smaller words that a dog might understand?” 

 

Jesse leaned in, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. “You know, if you actually had any personality at all, I might be willing to lower my standards and pity fuck you.” 

 

“Luckily for me, my standards will never sink so low as to ever entertain that idea.” 

 

Lena burst out laughing. 

 

Jesse’s mouth snapped closed and he turned his blistering gaze on the succubus. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Does anyone have a knife?” Lena wiped tears from her eyes. “Because we need it to cut the sexual tension between you two. It’s hilarious! I’m the damn succubus and you two talk about sex more than even  _ I _ have it!” 

 

Hanzo’s nose wrinkled in distaste. “Sex is a refined psychological weapon. And like any good weapon’s master, I know when to use it to get the results I desire.” 

 

“That’s code for: I haven’t been laid in a century or more,” Jesse scoffed. “Sex is something you do to scratch that animal urge that’s just under the refined surface.” He smiled at Hanzo. “After all, even you’re an animal under everything, Shrew. Just a ball of pheromones and hormones wrapped up in blue skin with some horns on top.” 

 

“I am a prince,” Hanzo fired back. “A being who has mastered what once made me mortal. Being a prince is all about control.” 

“I'm all about losing control, honey bee.” 

 

“Call me that again and I’ll—”

 

“You’ll what?” Jesse baited, laying his drawl on thick. “Brood in your corner some more and ruin everyone’s night like ya do every year?”

 

“It’s disgusting really,” Lena said to Fareeha, putting her elbow on the table and her chin her in palm. “Decades now I’ve had to deal with this hot ball of frustrated sexual urges from them. Gives me a migraine, it does.” 

 

“You’re assumptions are as off as your misguided attempts to taunt me,” Hanzo snapped. 

 

“The only thing between me and him is bad blood,” Jesse scoffed. 

 

“Pa- _ lese _ .” Lena rolled her eyes. “You two are as sexually charged as Gabe and Jack.” 

 

Jesse threw his head back and howled with laughter, his pack of wolves joining in. Hanzo allowed himself a haughty look of derision and a headshake. 

 

“Girl, where’s your head at?” Jesse laughed. “Or have you gone blind? Those two like each other about as much as a vampire likes sunlight.”  

 

Lena fluttered her eyelashes at him. “A lady knows these things. Right, Fareeha?”

 

The once mortal girl—who had tried to slump in her seat and hide—stared at Lena. “Me?”

 

“Yeah you,” Lena giggled. “Oh come on, don’t let the boys scare you with talk about eating hearts or letting the wolves tear you apart like a chew toy. They only do that sometimes. You’ll be fine.” 

 

Fareeha gulped. 

 

“You’ve got fresh eyes. What do you think? Is there something going on between the King and the Prince of Blood?”

 

“I….” The girl’s gaze darted from Jesse, Hanzo, then back to Lena. “I would really like to wake up from this nightmare now.” 

 

“Pfft! You’re adorable.” Lena beamed. “There’s no escape. You’re here for eternity. Or at least until someone kills you. Don’t worry, that doesn’t happen nearly as often as it used to. So come on, what do ya think? Boning, not boning?” 

 

“She’s clearly incapable of intelligent thought,” Hanzo said. “It’s not her fault, the mongrel infected her with his idiocy.”

 

“She’s smarter than any demon I ever met,” Jesse snapped back. “Go on, darlin’, tell us if you think Gabe is fucking Jack behind everyone’s back.” 

 

Fareeha licked her lips, her gaze darting around the room, like a cornered animal looking for an escape. “The… the guy on the throne?”

 

“The King of Death,” Hanzo sighed. He hated new blood, they took forever to train. 

 

“Right. He’s terrifying.” 

 

Jesse grinned, tousling her hair. “He’s going to like your flattery, pup. You think he’s fucking the guy at his feet?” 

 

“I… I don’t know. Maybe?”

 

“Ha!” Lena laughed. 

 

“Don’t mean shit,” Jesse said. “Like Gabe would stoop so low as to rail a slut vampire.” 

 

Hanzo growled. “The Prince of Blood is a formidable being who has no equal other than the King.” 

 

Jesse shrugged. “That’s why he loses to Gabe every year. Real formidable.” 

 

“I don’t see you challenging him for his place as King’s Second.” 

 

“If you love kissing his ass so much, why don’t you go eat him out and give us all a break from you.” 

 

“Perhaps I will. It would be the best he’s ever had.”

 

Lena chuckled. “I wouldn’t try if I were you, Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo glared at the succubus. “Why? Jealous that your master is having someone you haven’t?” 

 

“I know something you don’t know,” Lena sing-sang. 

 

“Then spit it out,” Jesse snapped. 

 

Lena leaned on her elbows, palms cradling her chin. “I don’t know. You didn’t say please.” 

 

“Speak,” Hanzo commanded. 

 

Lena’s wings fluttered. “Jack is property of one King of Death.” She grinned, orange eyes glowing dimly. “Sexual property.” 

 

Hanzo and Jesse both broke out into laughter at the same time. 

 

“Foolish girl.” 

 

“You’re dead wrong, Lena,” Jesse grunted. “Them two can’t stand the sight of each other. I’d give them hate fucking every few centuries or so just to get it out of their systems at best.” 

 

“Sounds like a bet,” Lena said. 

 

Jesse leaned in, putting his face in hers. “I’d put souls on it.” 

 

“Deal!” Lena stood up, wings flared. “A hundred says their fucking like a succubus at a nymphomaniac convention as we speak.”

 

“I’ll take your souls,” Jesse said. He climbed up onto the table, overturning Hanzo’s wine with a malicious kick. “Hey, bitches!” He shouted at the room. “Who wants to watch Lena lose a bet?” 

 

The noise and calamity stopped. 

 

“What’s the bet?” Lúcio asked. 

 

Jesse grinned. “Hundred souls. She says Gabe and Jack are fuck buddies, boning right now.” 

 

Sayta tittered, putting her delicate hand up to hide her needle-sharp teeth. “Preposterous.” 

 

Angela tilted her hat back. “Well. This should prove interesting.” 

 

“I’m so in!” Hana shouted. “Either they won’t ever live it down that we caught them doing the nasty, or we get to make fun of Lena forever. It’s a win-win!” 

 

“We figured that out ourselves,” Mei scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you ever think about anything other than winning?” 

 

“Silence!” Reinhardt thundered. 

 

Hanzo turned to look at the Prince of Phantoms. Finally, someone would put a stop to this foolishness. 

 

“Our King’s business is  _ not _ to be treated like gossip!” Reinhardt walked through the table toward them, the polished black stone making his form ripple as he passed through it. “Kings and Princes are not to fraternize, you know the rule.” 

 

Genji landed on on the Reinhardt’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the giant spector’s throat. “Rules were made to be broken, old man. Twenty souls says the King’s balls deep in vampire ass!”

 

Hanzo put his face in his hand. Did his brother have no shame at all? 

 

“Fifty souls!” Reinhardt roared, dematerializing and letting Genji crash to the floor. “Fifty souls says the King can control of himself. Unlike you brats!” 

 

“Twenty!” Angela chimed in. “On the long shot: Jack’s fucking Gabriel.” 

 

Lúcio lept up on the table. “All right everyone, I’m the bookie, place your bets here!” 

 

“This is madness,” Hanzo growled as his fellow princes shouted their bets at Lúcio. 

 

“This is Debauchery!” Lena cackled, her eyes glowing brightly. 

 

“Yo, Han,” Lúcio called. “What’s your bet?” 

 

“That I kill you all,” Hanzo replied. “Slowly. Painfully. With as much bloodletting as possible.” 

 

The Prince of Temptation smiled. “Aw, lighten up and have some fun for once, would you? I’ll put you down for ten on Jack getting it up the ass.” 

 

Hanzo growled. “He would do no such thing.” 

 

“Oh, you wanna go for the long shot too? Good pay off if Jack’s the one doing the boning.” 

 

The quick prince moved on before Hanzo could refute him. 

 

“I’m done waitin’! I wanta win me some souls!” Jesse lept off the table, striding toward the huge stone doors that lead into the throne room. 

 

Genji cheered and trotted after him. Angela and Satya made a side bet between themselves, following after him. Hanzo lept over the table and hurried after Jesse, catching up as the rest of the princes fell into step   
  
Jesse cocked his head Hanzo’s way. “Aw look, the little demon wants to see.” 

 

“Only to make sure you’re honest,” Hanzo sneered. 

 

“You afraid you’ll lose your bet?”

 

“I’m confident the King will uphold the law and won’t be fraternizing with his Prince.” 

 

“Well whaddaya know? We agree on something.” 

 

Hanzo snarled and faced forward. “It won’t happen again.”

 

Jesse grasped the door handles. 

 

“Betting closed!” Lúcio hollered. 

 

“Get ready to lose, Shrew.”

 

“Your bet was with Lena, not me,” Hanzo corrected. 

 

Jesse smirked all the same and pushed open the doors. 

 

The Prince of Blood sat astride the King, naked, covered in bite and claw marks. His red eyes snapped open, glaring at the entryway, wings flared, a territorial hiss cleaving the air like a knife. 

 

Hanzo balked. Genji sucked in a breath. All the princes were so quiet, Hanzo could hear the wet slap of skin from across the throne room. Then, Jack smiled at them. He thrust his hips hard into the King’s vigorously stroking hand. Sadistic grin still etched on his lips, he rutted on the King’s cock like he owned it.

 

“Out of my way!” Lena snapped. 

 

Hanzo caught an elbow to the side as the little succubus pushed past him. 

 

“Move!” She elbowed Jesse next. “Ha!” She pointed at the throne. “Told you, Jesse! You owe me souls!” 

 

The King’s head snapped up, his flame-colored eyes raking across the audience, but he didn’t stop his... _ fraternization. _ Angela and Satya laughed. 

 

“Avert your eyes, children!” Reinhardt sputtered. 

 

Hanzo frowned. The King, the master of them all, who should be above such simple things like lust for one of his princes, fucking his Second on the throne. Disgraceful! 

 

Jack’s grin widened as he moaned, clawed fingers grasping the armrest, wings flared like he was swooping down on a mortal victim. The King grunted, lifting his hips and burying himself in the sloppy ass. The Prince of Blood bounced on him several more times, pulling the King’s hair all the while, before his cock covered the King’s hand in cum. 

 

Jesse whined like a kicked dog. 

 

The King bit his Second’s shoulder, eyes closed. Jack sank back down into the cum slicked lap, smiling proudly as his settled his wings over the King, claiming him as his personal property. 

 

“The King is busy,” Jack said, running his tongue across his fangs, not one bit ashamed to be breaking the law. 

 

The King flicked his wrist. A rush of magic bashed into the doors, banging them closed. Hanzo recoiled before they smashed his face. 

 

There was a beat of silence, then Jesse let out a long howl of laughter. “Well! That answers that!”

 

“Pay up!” Lena demanded. “I win.” 

 

“I want to point out,” Angela interjected. “That Jack is totally a power bottom. I want to argue that I should win the pool.” 

 

“Power bottom is still bottom,” Genji told her. “Nice try. Your bet was Jack fucking Gabe.” 

 

“But he was clearly the one in control,” Angela shot back. 

 

“Ha! Gabe was the one riding his ass.” 

 

“Bookie says no go,” Lúcio laughed. “Dick’s got to be in a hole to count.” 

 

“How can you laugh at this enormous breach of protocol?” Hanzo snapped. 

 

“Take it easy,” Lúcio said with a grin. “We’re just having fun.”

 

Hanzo snarled and stalked away from them all. Idiotic fools. They thought their petty bets to be important. If the King and Second didn’t have to follow rules, why did any of them have to? Did no one else see that this could lead to the breakdown of power? If rules didn’t matter, why did Hanzo have to turn over tribute to anyone? Why must he defer to elder princes? What was to stop him from just walking out the castle doors into the mortal realm and crushing the humans under his heel? He stormed down a dark hall, the few candles lighting the way flickering in his wake. 

 

He threw open a door to a balcony and stepped outside. The waning crescent moon hung low in the west. Bats fluttered through the night sky as owls cried mournfully from the forest. Beyond that, the lights of the mortal world mocked him. He had power. Magic. Cunning. He could rule them all in a matter of weeks. But no. That was against the law. Hanzo leaned against the metal banister, growling. He was surrounded by fools, lead by a foolish King. He should get out now, before this crack turned into a fissure and doomed them all. 

 

“You look like you have two sharp sticks up your ass now,” came the infuriating drawl from the doorway. “Whats’a matter? Did Gabe fucking your precious Prince of Blood upset your refined senses?”  

 

Hanzo refused to turn around. Slowly, he mastered himself, reining in the anger he’d let slip. “Begone, mongrel. I have no wish to converse with an animal.”

 

Jesse laughed. “Demons are supposed to be kinky. Genji got hot and bothered watching the show. What? It wasn’t hot enough for ya?” 

 

Hanzo bit his cheek to keep himself in check. “Watching does  _ not _ do anything for me. Unlike you, I need more than a cheap thrill.” 

 

“Royal porn ain’t good enough? What’s wrong with you?” Jesse snorted. “No personality, no will of your own, you drink  _ wine _ . If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were still mortal.” 

 

Slowly, Hanzo turned around to face the man-beast. Jesse leaned on the door frame, his unruly chestnut hair swaying in the breeze, his golden gaze boring into Hanzo’s. “Do not mistake my silence for passivity, beast. The only reason I haven’t ripped out your throat is because I can control myself.”

 

Jesse spat on the floor. “I ain't worried about that, pretty boy. You’d never win in a fight with a real prince like me. Do us all a favor and fuck off.” He turned his back on him.

 

Hanzo seethed. That arrogant animal! Power twisted between his palms. He was finally going to put the mongrel in his place. His magic solidified into the perfect tool. Twisting the leather and metal between his fists, he allowed a satisfied grin play across his lips. “Jesse.”

 

The mutt turned. Hanzo lunged. His claws sank into Jesse's throat. They crashed to the marble floor. Hanzo jammed his knees into the mongrel's elbows, pinning his arms. His left hand pushed Jesse's head back, leaving his throat exposed. The mutt snarled at him, his golden eyes bloodshot with rage.

 

Hanzo smiled, letting his fangs extend. “I've been lenient enough with you.” His lifted his right hand, letting the leather and metal collar dangle from his claws. “Not anymore. I'm going to put you under my heel where you belong, mongrel.”

 

Jesse's nostrils flared as a growl rumbled out of him. Hanzo leaned forward, his long hair falling over his shoulders to drape around Jesse's face. “Don't worry,” Hanzo soothed, like he was speaking to a mortal victim. “You'll enjoy being my pet.” He draped the collar over Jesse's throat.

 

The moment the leather touched Jesse's skin, he surged forward, slamming his forehead into Hanzo's face. He reeled back, losing his grip on the mongrel's throat. Jesse bucked, and a clawed hand grabbed Hanzo's horn, yanking him to the floor. With a yell, Hanzo twisted and fought, his claws drawing blood as he was slammed onto his back. Something cinched tight around his throat.

 

“Well, well, well,” the beast-man drawled. “The Shrew finally shows his true colors.”

 

Hanzo's eyes widened as Jesse brushed the long black hair out of his face. The mongrel leered down at him, settling his weight on Hanzo's hips. Jesse pulled on the leather, tightening the collar. Hanzo gasped, fingers clawing at his throat.

 

“I told you,” Jesse said, “If you challenged me again, you'd be dead.” He grinned, pulling the collar tighter. “I let you off the hook the first time. Not again.”

 

Hanzo gasped for air, his claws sinking into his own flesh. A shiver slithered down his spine, making his toes curl. His vision dimmed around the edges. He should be dissolving the collar back into magic…. He struggled to take a breath as his cock twitched with interest. Sin! He had no idea it would feel so good!

 

“Ya know,” Jesse drawled, oblivious, cinching the collar another fraction tighter. “Ya almost look pretty like this.”

 

Hanzo struggled to get any air. His cock throbbed again. He gnashed his teeth, claws drawing blood. Spidery fingers of shadows stole more and more of his sight. His other senses sharpened. Blood rushing through his veins, heart pounding, the heavy weight of the other prince against him. His eyelids fluttered. Every inch of the mongrel's scorching hot body pressed against him. The scrape of coarse hair against his chest, the hot puff of Jesse's breath against his face.

 

A giddy high washed over him. His eyes rolled back as he bit his lip, drawing blood. Cursed Light! It felt so  _ good _ ! He bucked his hips, rubbing himself against Jesse to get some friction. Jesse shifted, the collar lessening an inch. Hanzo gasped, the dark leaving his sight as air rushed back into this lungs.

 

“Well now,” Jesse said, his golden eyes glinting in the torchlight. “What'd ya know. The Shrew  _ is _ kinky after all.”

 

The anger flooded back. “You insolent, ill-mannered—”

 

With a feral grin, Jesse jerked the collar tight again. The light-headedness came back. Every nerve was on fire with sensation. A hand roughly grabbed his cock through his layers of clothing. Hanzo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Light and Dark be damned! The collar cinched tighter as the hand stroked him without a hint of tenderness. Hanzo choked on the moan that tore out of his abused throat.

 

“You fuckin' slut.” Jesse's words floated through a fog to Hanzo's ears. “Never would have thought you liked to be choked.”

 

Hanzo opened his mouth to refute that, but his tongue licked over his teeth of its own free will. Jesse's nostrils flared, his pupils dilated, as his breath came faster. His hand squeezed Hanzo's cock.

 

A burst of white light blasted every sense out of Hanzo's head.

 

We he came down from his climax, the collar was just loose enough to allow him to breathe. He rolled onto his side and gasped for air. Fuck! He'd never felt like that before. A hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to roll onto his back.

 

“Never expected you would have such a hot sex face.” Jesse ran his claws over Hanzo's clothes, ripping them to ribbons. “And with your hair down, you're not half bad lookin'.”

 

Lena was right. Hanzo needed to get laid if  _ that _ was what it would feel like. He dissolved his clothes with magic and they vanished in a curl of smoke. “You're acceptable. When you don't open your mouth.”

 

“Mmm, I like 'em feisty.”

 

Hanzo put his hand to Jesse's chest, running his fingers through the thick hair. Hmm. Maybe it wasn't so awful. “My room. Now.”

 

Jesse laughed, rutting his hips against Hanzo's. “Who needs a room?”

 

“Animal.”

 

Jesse gave him a wolfish smile. “Only half.” He lunged forward, burying his fangs into Hanzo's shoulder.

 

Hanzo gasped, his body arching against Jesse's. His legs bent, heart beating faster as the pain made him dizzy with pleasure. Jesse's rough hands grabbed his knees, wrenching his legs apart. He let go for a moment, just long enough for Hanzo to take a breath before biting back into the dark-blue flesh and ramming his cock into Hanzo's entrance. Hanzo screamed in pleasure, his claws tearing bloody slashes into werewolf's back.

 

“Fuck!” Hanzo snarled in Jesse's ear. “You Light loving bastard!” He bucked his hips with Jesse's frenzied thrusts. “Going in dry—”

 

“Demons don't need lube,” Jesse snarled, “Take it like an animal!” He jammed his hips forward.

 

Hanzo snarled, sinking his fangs into Jesse's neck and biting down into muscle. Jesse roared. He grabbed Hanzo's hair and yanked his head back. His teeth torn out of Jesse’s hot flesh, leaving a large ring of blood on the werewolf's brown skin. Hanzo licked his lips.

 

“I'm gonna have to do something about that mouth of yours,” Jesse snarled.

 

The collar tightened around Hanzo's throat. He smiled as he gasped for air. Jesse grinned, cinching the collar another inch snugger.

 

“That's it,” he growled, driving his cock in deep. “Make that pretty face for me, Shrew.”

 

Hanzo bared his fangs at the nickname. Jesse laughed, pulling the collar until the metal buckle bit into Hanzo's flesh.

 

“Don't give me that face. You love being the one in the collar.”

 

Hanzo wove his magic between his fingers behind Jesse's head. He wasn't about to give up control so easily. Even if Jesse's giant cock was amazing and the lack of air only heightened the feeling. He wrapped the magic around the other prince's throat as it solidified. Jesse let out a strangled gasp as Hanzo pulled the black, leather leash tight around his throat.

 

“You—” Jesse snarled.

 

Hanzo only smiled as he yanked the leash, dragging Jesse down to him. The werewolf snarled, gashed his teeth, making a scene, but his hips never stopped fucking. His cock rammed home with renewed force, swelling with every thrust. Something caught on Hanzo's abused rim, sending another pang of wonderful agony through him.

 

“Fuck! Light sucker!” Jesse managed to sputter past the leash.

 

Hanzo twisted the leather around his fists, pulling tighter. Jesse's tongue lolled out over his teeth. Hanzo smirked. He pressed his knees into Jesse's hips as he squeezed around the massive cock.

 

Jesse's eyes rolled back into his head as his hips rammed into Hanzo's. Hot cum flooded him. Hanzo tried to gasp, but the collar stopped him, cutting off his air, heightening his scenes. He came hard, senses overloading.

 

When he came back to himself, Jesse was hunched over him, leash dangling from his neck, panting, drool dripping onto Hanzo's tattoo.

 

“Fuck,” Jesse said, unbuckling the collar. He grinned, bloodshot eyes glinting in the torchlight. “I could get used to a fuck that good.”

 

Hanzo scoffed. “I was the best fuck of your life.”

 

Jesse's lips peeled back into another wolf-grin. “You sure have a high opinion of yourself, darlin'.”

 

“Get off of me.”

 

“Can't.”

 

Hanzo snarled. “Get off of me now or I'll forcibly remove your cock from your body”

 

“That's gonna be had to do.” Jesse pulled his hips back. Something large kept him firmly in place. “Ya got my knot up.”

 

Hanzo bared his fangs. “You animal.”

 

Jesse grinned. “You love it.”

 

He wasn't about to admit that the swollen knot did feel amazing. “You'll regret this humiliation.”

 

“Really? 'cause from where I'm sitting, you enjoyed it.”

 

“You delude yourself.”

 

Jesse rumbled, half closing his eyes. “Pretty little Hanzo, playing the untouchable demon, when he secretly wants someone to come along and choke him to orgasm.”

 

“Coming from the dog that likes the leash around his neck.”

 

“Not as much as you like the collar.”

 

Hanzo grinned, trailing his finger along Jesse's throat, blue magic curling against the brown skin. “We'll see about that.”

 

A pretty black and blue collar solidified around Jesse's throat. Hanzo snapped the leash onto the ring and yanked Jesse's face down to his. The werewolf snarled, spittle flying. Hanzo paid it no mind as he give the leash another tug and the collar tightened.

 

“Bad dog.”

 

“Hanzo,” Jesse snarled.

 

Hanzo reached up, grabbing the collar and yanking Jesse to the side, rolling them. Jesse clawed at him. Hanzo caught him by the writs and lashed them together with the leash. “Now be a good boy,” he said, looping the leash through the sliver ring on the collar, trapping his hands.

 

“You let me go right now or I'll—”

 

“You'll what?” Hanzo purred. He tugged at the leash and the collar tightened. “Enjoy it more?” He ran his fingers through the wavy brown hair as Jesse growled. “Like I said. You'll enjoy being my pet.”

 

Jesse lunged forward, teeth bared. Hanzo smacked his nose playfully.

 

“Bad mongrel. You do not bite your master unless I say you may.”

 

“Ain't no one my master,” Jesse snarled.

 

“I will be,” Hanzo purred, rocking his hips forward, pressing Jesse's still stiff cock deep inside of him. The werewolf's growl morphed into a moan.

 

Jesse braced his feet and lifted Hanzo clear off the floor. He gasped, claws cutting into the hairy chest.

 

“Naw,” Jesse rumbled, smile on his face, golden eyes reflecting the torchlight. “You're gonna be on your knees begging to be my bitch.”

 

Hanzo smiled back, twisting the leather around his fist. “We'll see who breaks first.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. Enemies to frenemies! When will I sit down and write a normal fic for these two?! I don't know. 
> 
> Who else was surprised Gabe didn't usurp the story? Because I sure as hell am. That's usually his MO. But nope, Jesse and Hanzo got a whole story (mostly) to themselves! 
> 
> (For all my Drift readers, thank you for waiting so patiently for more, and I'm hard at work polishing up chapter 14! I hope you enjoy this small offering for your trouble!)


End file.
